pokemon legand collection:1 the lucario
by katara95
Summary: book one of the legand collection  Sophi meets Alita the legand of the past and together there is a twisted tale that this collection unveils


_**Pokemon:Lucario meets its 'Human' match...**_

Sophi was on a trip with her family,Sora her brother,Trace her mother and Kev her went to pokeridian city where they went to see the pokemon museum.

"Wow this place is full of pokemon facts...but pokemon trainers are limited now..."Sophi sighed

"Yeah and you would make a great one!"Her parents replied

"Really?Thanks."She replied.

As they were looking at a exhibit about the legandairy female trainer with the name Alita,a Lucario appeared from around the door but it was not a ordanairy Lucario!It had red eyes and was fireing auraspheres at people in the room.

Sophi charged towards the Lucario and shut the door behind her as she and the Lucario fought.

She fought viciously as she had no pokemon and no pokemon trainers were in sight they were all scared of the rampaging lucario but one boy stood in the corridor with a arcanine and a empolion.

"Hey need some help?"Asked the boy

"Yeah can your empolion use bubble beam?"Sophi asked

"Yes!"He replied

"Ok then use it on the lucario!"She replied

"But you!"He replied

"Don't worry about me just do it!"She replied as lucario was breaking free of her grasp

"Ok make it so!"He shouted and empolion used bubble beam making the lucario flea.

"Are you ok?"The boy asked as he ran over helping Sophi up.

"I...Im fine."She replied"Thanks."

"My name is Kyoya...what is your name?"He asked

"My name is Sophi I would like to be a pokemon trainer."Sophi smiled

"Well its not easy but you could handle the life of a pokemon trainer!"Kyoya smiled

"Wow thanks!"She said then her family looked from around the door.

"That was awesome Soph!"Shouted Sora

"You saved the whole museum!"They all shouted

"It will return though...I must fight it..."Sophi stated and evreyone understood and stayed indoors when Sophi walked out in search of Lucario.

"Hey wait up!"Kyoya shouted.

"I don't need your help!"Sophi replied

"No its not that!"He replied as he grabbed her hands"I love you and if you die I won't get to tell you!"

He kissed her and then he ran into some woods and watched...Sophi stood for a second but then turned.

Suddenly a fog filled the area and the place was deserted only her and Lucario were face to face

"I know there is good in you Lucario but im going to have to fight it out of you by the looks of it..."She said

Lucario grunted and then the two were in a epic battle.

Kyoya watched the two clash...human vs pokemon...

"Come on Sophi I know you can win!"He shouted.

The two were nearing the end of the battle as neither of them looked in the condition to keep fighting but they continued and in the end Sophi won the battle...

Lucario fell to the floor and as Sophi walked over to it a shadow came in front of her.

"So your the one who's been thrashing the ultimate wepon?We could use you to experiment on..."The man said his shirt showed a G sign and his face was covered by a black hood.

"Not good..."Sophi said to herself then she screamed as the man grabbed her and dissapeared.

"Sophi!"Shouted Kyoya as he ran out in search for saw the Lucario lay on the floor but lucario's eyes looked happier than they were.

"L...Lucario?What happened?"Kyoya asked. Lucario and Kyoya were about to go to the base of the enemy but just as they were about to leave...Sophi's family ran out.

"Did Lucario beat her?"They asked.

"No...Sophi won but some guy who made Lucario like that took her...we'll rescue her though no problem!"Kyoya replied

"Just bring her back!"Kev said

"Ok!"They smiled as they left

Lucario ran to a huge factory

"Here?"Asked Kyoya

Lucario nodded

"Ok..."Kyoya replied they looked for a way in.

They found a way in and avoided all guards as they walked around looking for Sophi.

They opened doors and somehow were never opened a door and saw Sophi lay on a bed

"Sophi!"Shouted Kyoya

But she didn't awaken

He ran over.

"Sophi wake up please!"He shouted

Lucario grunted as he looked towards the door where the man who took Sophi was stood.

"Your in trouble kid..."He said

"Uh..oh..."Kyoya said"But I won't just let you win..."He pulled out poke'balls and called out Empolion and Arcanine

"Go don't let them win!"He shouted

"So you want a battle?"Asked the man."Then your last battle you'll get"

He called out a Seviper and a Drapion.

After a while the two were down to 1 pokemon each...Arcanine and seviper.

the two fainted at the same time so it became a draw.

"A draw I shall not allow!As it isn't a draw"Said the man as he called Drapion once more.

"Drapion wasn't down?"Asked Kyoya

"No I recalled him so he would have strengh to do this!"He replied.

The man watched Drapion throw Kyoya out.

"Ow...I won't give in though..."Kyoya said.

Lucario smiled as he went in with Kyoya and instead of Kyoya fighting...Lucario fought the man and defeated his pokemon.

"I...I lost...to a pokemon with no trainer?"He asked.

"You lost to me..."Lucario replied

The man and Kyoya looked in shock

"Y...YOU CAN TALK?"They said

"I am Alita after all..."She replied.

The man flead in shock and Kyoya picked up Sophi as the 3 left the base to somewhere safe.

A while later Sophi opened her eyes.

"Your awake?"Asked Kyoya.

"Ungh...what happened?"She asked

"A lot..."Alita smiled

"You can talk?"Asked Sophi

"Yes...now that we have that sorted I would like to be your partner Sophi...the newest legand."She smiled

"What do you mean...Im going to be a trainer?"Asked sophi.

"Yeah!"Kyoya said

"Well...let me tell you something...you know the legand Alita?"She asked

"Yeah..."Sophi and Kyoya replied

"I am Alita...in my final battle my pokemon sacrificed themselves to save me...i was reborn as a lucario..."Alita sighed

"Cool!then we're partners..."Sophi smiled

"Ok...then take the poke'ball and claim me yours..."She said

Sophi picked up the poke'ball in Alita's hand and made Alita go to her poke'ball.

"Sophi...your a trainer!"Kyoya said.

"Thanks for evreything!"Sophi said as she hugged him.

"Want to travel with me?"He asked

"Yeah!"She smiled.

Kyoya kissed her.

"Well we bettergo and tell the tale..."Kyoya said.

He and Sophi walked with Alita to the town where Sophi's family were waiting.

"Hey there they are!"Shouted Sora.

They were going to congradulate them but they pulled back as they saw the Lucario.

"Its ok...Its Alita...my partner."Sophi said.

"Hi."Alita said.

"Is this the legandary hero Sophi?"Asked Kev.

"Yes..."Sophi replied"She re-incarnated to a Lucario."

"And thats how i have the ability to talk..."Alita smiled.

"And the boy?"Asked Trace.

"Im Kyoya...nice to meet you."Kyoya smiled.

"A pleasure."She replied

"So what happens now sis?"Asked Sora.

"Well the two of us are going to travel together to become the best pokemon trainers!"Kyoya said

"If its ok with you guys..."Sophi said

"Go for it...just remember to come back to pokeridian evrey so often!"They said

"Ok!"Sophi said.

So from that day forward Sophi and Kyoya traveled together to become team Legand.

Lookout as more legand collection storys are coming soon.


End file.
